The Puzzle Master King or Queen
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Eric spends a day doing a jigsaw puzzle. Nell comes in and says that she can do it better and faster than him. The two bet 50 and the winner gets bragging rights while the loser has to clean Hetty's car. Nell wins and Eric has to clean Betty's car Who will win? How will Hetty get them to clean her car?


**Authors Note: Hi Fanfiction world and its amazing and wonderful readers, sorry its been a while since i have posted on here, i have been working on a couple of new stories that are coming together slowly.**

**Anyway, This is a story that i have had on my ipad for a while and thought that i would put it up here. This story/oneshot idea came from watching an episode of NCIS:LA SEASON THREE where Eric was solving a puzzle.**

**Hope you enjoy this Cute and Funny story/Oneshot, an hope to hear some feedback from you all.**

**Love Always**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles. The sun shining bright, blue sky all around and not a single cloud was in the sky.

The NCIS team were coped up inside. Callen and Sam were having a combat session down in the gym and Deeks and Kensi were finishing up some paperwork.

Up in the lab, Eric Beal was sitting on a chair in front of the large screen, holding his touch screen tablet in his hands. He was doing a jigsaw puzzle, trying to beat his current time of three minutes and thirty seconds.

Just then Nell walked through the doors of ops and as she did, she gave a curious look at Eric and then looked at the screen.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Nell asked him walking over to join him.

Hearing her voice, Eric passed his puzzle and then turned to face his friend.

"I am trying to beat my current puzzle time" Eric said as he turned back towards the screen.

He was about to pause his game when Nell spoke again.

"And ahh what time would that be?" Nell asked Eric.

Eric turned to face her again.

"Three minutes and thirty seconds " Eric told her with a smile of his face, he was very happy with himself for how fast he could complete a puzzle, after all he was the puzzle champ.

"we'll I bet that I could beat that" Nell told him satisfactory.

Eric's eyes widened.

"what did you say?" he asked her just to clarify that he had heard her right.

"I said that I could beat your time" Nell said looking at him.

"You bet that you can beat my time, you know I'm the puzzle champ" he told her.

Nell nodded her head, she didn't care, she knew that she could beat it.

"I know Eric you have told me about it" she told him.

"And you still think that you can beat my time?" he asked her and again she nodded her head in agreement.

Eric nodded his head.

"Why don't we have a little competition to see who really is the puzzle king or queen?" Nell asked him.

"I'm listening" Eric said nodding his head in agreement.

"Whoever finishes their puzzle first wins "Nell said.

"What's the prize?" heroic asked her, there has to be a prize.

Nell thought for a moment.

"The winner gets $50 and bragging rights "Nell told him.

"And the loser, what does the loser has to do?" Eric asked knowing that the loser would have to do something.

"The loser will have to clean Hetty's car and polish it" Nell said with a cheesy smile on her face.

The two of them looked hard at each other before Eric brought out his hand and Nell shook it. None of them wanted to clean Hetty's car.

"You're On" Eric said as he got two puzzles ready and passed Nell another touch tablet.

"Ready?" he asked her as Nell nodded her head in agreement.

"ahh YES" Nell replied to him as with that the two looked at each other.

"ONE...TWO...THREEEE"

...

"No Deeks, I will not be your wing girl" Kensi told her annoying partner as they walked up the stairs to ops.

"Oh come on Kenz, please?" Deeks asked her being very persistent.

Kensi turned to glare at her partner.

"For the 1000 time today Deeks, I will not be your wing girl" Kensi told him.

Deeks looked at her reaching the top step.

"Oh what's the matter, afraid that you wouldn't live up to my standards as a wing lady" Deeks told her as they walked towards the doors of the lab carrying case folders.

That comment made Kensi whip her head right around to face her annoying partner.

"Oh you have standards now," Kensi told him.

"yeah unlike you maybe" Deeks shot back at her.

With that comment said, Kensi punched Deeks in the shoulder.

"Owe Hey!" Deeks tried to protest.

Kensi gave a small snicker of a laugh as they walked over to the lab.

"oh let's see if Nell and Eric can sort out who's a better wing person, you or me" Deeks said as the two of them walked into the lab.

"Hey Eric, can you..." Deeks said walking through the doors of the lab and over to the middle table, but before Deeks could finish his sentence, something unusual happened.

"Shhhhhh" Eric said keeping his eyes on his puzzle with occasional glances over at Nell's and then back to his own.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other with a curious look.

"Did he just..." Deeks said as again he was shushed by Eric.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Eric said again trying to concentrate on finishing his puzzle first and fast.

"I think he just did" Kensi quietly whispered with a small laugh but then she was shushed but it wasn't Eric, it was Nell.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Nell said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Deeks asked now surprised that Kensi was also shushed but by Nell.

"We're having a jigsaw puzzle competition" Eric said looking for his next puzzle piece.

"The winner gets $50 bucks and bragging rights "Nell added.

"Loser has to clean and polish Hetty's car" Eric said as he turned around to have a quick glance at Kensi and Deeks who were leaning on the front of the touch screen table in the middle of the lab room.

Kensi and Deeks nodded their heads but as Eric turned his head back towards the screen, he got a huge surprise.

"What, how did you..." Eric said moving his hands to the screen.

He was completely surprised. Nell had just finished her jigsaw puzzle and has even beaten his time.

"Wow Nell" Deeks said walking closer to the two techies.

"you, just...and in one minute and twenty seconds...Noooooo!" Eric said still in some state of shock.

"yeah I ahhhhh guess I just did" Nell said placing the tablet on the computer desk next to her and then turned around to face Eric.

Eric sat there, he had lost, he wasn't the puzzle king after all. No he had lost and now he had to clean Hetty's car.

"Have fun cleaning Hetty's car" Nell told Eric with a smile pasted on her car.

With that said Eric stood up and as he turned to leave he walked up to Kensi and Deeks.

"This is all your fault" Eric said as with that he left the lab and headed downstairs to find hetty.

"Wow he just blamed us" Deeks said hearing the doors close to the lab.

"Maybe we should go find Callen and Sam and get them to decide and also let them know that Eric is cleaning Hetty's car" Kensi said.

"and whatever else she wants him to do" Nell said with a smile on her face.

" sucks to be him" Deeks said as they turned around and left not before throwing over their shoulders.

"CONGRATULATIONS NELL"

With that Nell smiled at herself as she then turned around and started a new puzzle and out the door you could hear Kensi and Deeks back bickering.

" I am soooo much more better as a wing man that you are " Deeks shot back at Kensi.

Just then the next sound that could be heard was Deeks going "OWCH! OKAY" he said. Kensi had just punched Deeks in the shoulder also giving him a death glare.

Nell just laughed at the situation at hand between the two partners.

About five minutes later the entire team "Callen, Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Nell and including Hetty" all stood at Hetty's car watching Eric clean it.

"You need to use more elbow grease Eric" Callen said.

"Yeah hetty likes her cars nice and shiny "Sam added with a smile.

Eric looked at them. They were really milking it.

"And don't scratch it" Deeks said as he looked over at his partner.

"Whatever you do" Kensi mentioned.

"I think you should listen to them Mr Beal" Hetty had told him.

"Yes Hetty "Eric replied back to her.

Just then Eric and Nell looked at each other, a glare that could silence anyone who they looked at.

Just then Hetty broke the silence.

"Why don't we leave Mr Beal to do the job? I believe that there is some coffee and teas in the break room for us" Hetty told her team.

"Good luck Eric" Everyone said as they turned around and left.

"Polish it Mr Beal and make it shine." hetty shot over her shoulder walking away with a smile.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the Story/Oneshot.**

**Hope i can get some feedback in how to improve my writing **

**Love Always**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
